El rey de la seducción
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Ella, una escritora de novelas de amor, él, el gigoló más famoso de todo Japón... Ella, inocencia, él, lujuria... ¿ Podán enamorarse dos personas tan diferentes?. CAP.3: LA BODA.
1. Prólogo

**El rey de la seducción **

_**Nadeshiko miko **_

**Prólogo **

Definitivamente no sabía que hacía ella en un lugar como ese. Por Dios, las mujeres gritaban como locas ante aquel espectáculo, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a darles un ataque al corazón. Miró a Misao, estaba descontrolada, parecía que nunca había visto un hombre desnudándose ante ella poco a poco, dejando ver aquellos perfectos y bien formados músculos...Oh¿ pero qué diablos estaba diciendo?. Ella no debería estar ahí, tendría que estar escribiendo su nueva novela, pero Misao la había convencido a asistir, era su despidida de soltero después de todo. Dentro de unos días se casaba con Aoshi Shinomori, su amor de infancia quien hacía unos meses se había declarado a ella.

Misao tenía mucha suerte, era una chica bonita, divertida y alegre, de apenas veintiún años. Había conocido a Aoshi con apenas seis años y desde entonces se empeñó en que ese hombre iba a ser con quien se casase, pero para Aoshi era sólo una niña, ella tenía seis y él doce, jamás se fijaría en ella. Sus familias eran muy unidas y Aoshi la trataba como su hermana menor. Los años fueron pasando y el enamoramiento de Misao crecía más y más, pero Aoshi no le hacía ni caso, para su desgracia. Luego Aoshi fue a estudiar al extranjero y cuando volvió, al cabo de unos años, Misao se había convertido en toda una mujer y empezó a cortejarla.

- Kaoru, vamos - dijo Misao cogiéndole una mano y tirando de ella.

- Misao, sabes que estos sitios no me gustan - dijo ella levantándose ante la insistencia de su amiga.

- Bueno, te convencí que vinieras y ya que has venido disfruta. Mira - dijo señalando al escenario - no se ven chicos así todos los días.

- Apuesto a que no dirás eso delante de Aoshi - Misao sonrió.

- No, claro que no. Si se entera de que he estado aquí me mata - rió y miró de nuevo al escenario, viendo como aquel chico moreno se quitaba los pantalones - vamos, vamos, que ya mismo viene la mejor parte.

Kaoru rodó los ojos.

- Estoy rodeada de pervertidas - susurró dejándose arrastrar por Misao. El chico castaño bailaba con sensualidad, moviendo suavemente las caderas y mirando a cada una de las presentes con picardía. Tenía el torso bien formado y los hombros anchos, las piernas depiladas y sensuales. Aquel hombre estaba buenísimo. Llevaba un pequeño tanga que le marcaba su entrepierna. Ahora comprendía la histeria de esas chicas. Misao tenía razón, no se veía chicos así todos los días.

- Quítate la ropa - gritó Megumi - lo que te queda. ¡Todo!

- Megume contrólate - dijo Misao riendo.

El stripper continuó su actuación, bailando y enloqueciendo a las chicas hasta que por fin, se quitó el tanga y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para que no viesen lo que escondía. Las chicas gritaron desilusionadas, pidiendo que se volviese pero la actuación terminó. Dejándoles la desilusión de no haber visto lo que deseaban ver. Kaoru vio como un hombre subía al escenario y las chicas comenzaron a gritar de nuevo. Sanosuke Sagara. Así le llamaban. Era guapo, mucho más fuerte que el anterior y con un extraño peinado. Cogió el micro y carraspeó.

- Bien, chicas, veo que tenéis ganas de más - dijo con una sensual sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡ Si! - gritaron todas.

- Pues aquí os traigo al ídolo de todas. Al chico más sexy de todo Japón, Kenshin Himura.

Todas empezaron a aplaudir y el telón se abrió para dejar ver a un imponente pelirrojo. Kaoru sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire se dio cuenta que había estado reteniéndolo. Aquel hombre era de puro músculo, se podía ver perfectamente a través de aquella ropa de bombero. Los hombros eran anchos, los brazos poderosos, sus pectorales se notaban a pesar de llevar la ropa, era alto. Su larga melena pelirroja estaba amarada en una coleta baja y lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel hombre fueron sus enigmáticos ojos. Violetas, su color preferido.

- Oh, Dios mío - gritó Megume dando pequeños saltos - es él.

- ¿ Lo conoces?.

- Claro que sí, todo el mundo lo conoce. Es Kenshin Himura, el gigoló más deseado de todo Japón. Está como un queso.

Efectivamente, estaba como un queso.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola!. Bueno quería decirles que borre y volví a subir esta historia, con unos arreglillos, en especial, las faltas ortográficas, este fue uno de mis primeros trabajos, y con el tiempo he ido mejorando, quiero que eso se note en este fic, por esa razón he querido hacerle unos pequeños cambios. Nadie es perfecto, pero si puedes mejorar algo, lo mejor es hacerlo¿ no?.

Bueno dentro de muy poco tendré todos los capítulos subidos, y empezaré de nuevo la historia desde donde la dejé, pero agradecería mucho vuestros reviews -

Saludos chicas!.


	2. Dame tu número

**Capítulo I: Dame tu número. **

Kenshin Himura, el gigoló más deseado de todo el Japón estaba ahí, a poca distancia de ella. La música empezó a sonar y él empezó a bailar. Sus movimientos eran hechizantes, movía despacio y sensualmente las caderas mientras se tocaba, provocador, el torso. La media sonrisa que curvaba su boca las volvía locas y todas estaban excitadas, gritando sin parar y ensordeciendo sus oídos. Él puso sus grandes manos en la cremallera de la chamarreta de bombero y despacio, muy despacio, fue bajándola, torturando de una forma exquisita a las espectadoras. Se deshizo de la chamarreta arrojándola hacía ellas, las chicas, enloquecidas se abalanzaron a agarrar la chamarreta y empezaron a luchar como leonas por ella. Llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes que le quedaba muy ceñida, los músculos se podían ver perfectamente, los brazos eran fuertes, puro músculo, el bíceps y el tríceps se marcaban en cada uno de sus movimientos, sus pectorales estaban bien definidos y se notaban perfectamente. Él se volvió moviendo su trasero ¡ y qué trasero!.

Oh, Dios se imaginaba agarrando aquel trasero y apretándolo. Gimió de sólo pensarlo. Volvió a volverse y su mirada violácea se centró en ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espada al sentir su mirada penetrante en ella, primero la miró a los ojos y luego su mirada se deslizó desde sus ojos hacía todo su cuerpo y notó como su sonrisa se acentuó aún más y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Empezó a quitarse la camisa, mirándola a ella, sólo a ella. Se sentía como las damiselas de sus historias cuando conocían a su amado. Por fin se quitó la camiseta y volvió a tirarla, pero esta vez a ella, la cogió antes de que ésta le diese en la cara y notó el aroma tan varonil que ésta desprendía. Por todos los santos Kenshin Himura no era un hombre, era un dios. Vio como se acercaba a una de las sillas que había en el escenario y la cogía con un brazo poniéndola en medio del escenario. Luego se giró hacía las chicas, la miró y la señaló. De pronto vio que todas las miradas de las muchachas estaban sobre ella y como Kenshin hacía un gesto para que fuese.

- Vamos, Kaoru - dijo Misao empujándola. Su corazón latía como nunca antes había latido y se sentía igual que cuando ganó su primer premio literario.

- Qué suerte tienes - dijo Megumi riendo. Se encontraba tan indecisa y nerviosa, quería subir pero a la vez no. Nunca había presenciado un espectáculo así y temía lo que podía pasarle ahí arriba. La curiosidad la embargaba y pudo más que su vergüenza, antes de que se diese cuenta ya había subido los escalones y sujetado la mano que le tendía aquel bombón. Sus ojos zafiros se cruzaron con los violetas y vio con adoración como aquellos violetas se mezclaban con un hermoso color ámbar. Él se llevó su mano a los labios sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y tembló cuando sintió esos labios en el dorso. Cálidos y húmedos.

Apartó sus labios de la delicada mano de aquella muchacha tan bonita. Le había llamado la atención verla callada y tranquila viendo como bailaba mientras las demás estaban histéricas. Sonrió. Siempre había una santita entre tantas y tantas espabiladas, pero luego demostraban que no eran tan santas como aparentaban ser. La llevó hacía la silla mientras ella sujetaba su camisa con fuerza. La sentó y ella lo miró a los ojos suplicantes. Estaba aterrada. Empezó a moverse de nuevo al ritmo de la música. Aquella muchacha no sabía que le esperaba. Él demostraría que aquella chica no era tan tímida como pretendía aparentar. Se puso detrás de ella y empezó a pasar sus manos por su costado bajando, frunció el ceño cuando vió que ella le pellizcaba una mano. Sonrió divertido y se volvió para coger de un cubo de hielo uno. Se puso frente a ella pasando el hielo por su cuerpo, primero por sus pectorales luego por los abdominales. Estaba frío y notó como sus pechos se endurecían. Luego ante la mirada atónita de ella se lo metió en la boca y volvió a sacarlo. Se sentó en sus piernas, con cuidado de no apoyar mucho su peso en ella y con rapidez, metió el hielo por el escote de ella.

Inmediatamente se tensó y frunció el ceño cuando el hielo se deslizó por entre sus pechos hacía su barriga. ¡ Será atrevido!. Oh, Dios sentía como el hielo empezaba a derretirse por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca. Él se levantó y se alejó de ella y siguió bailando. Miró a las demás que seguían gritando, bailando, silbando y muriéndose de envidia por ella. Sujeto la cintura de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos, el velcro cedió y el tanga se dejó ver. Oh, tenía una perspectiva del trasero de aquel hombre magnífica. ¡ Qué culo!. Apretadito y respingón. Perfecto. Las chicas empezaron a gritar aún más, haciendo parecer que antes sólo murmuraban.

- ¡ Menudo paquete! - gritó una de ellas y las demás rieron divertidas. Kenshin se volvió a ella y pudo ver que aquella muchacha tenía razón. Tenía que haberse puesto calcetines, eso no podía ser tan grande. Oh, Dios que depiladito estaba y qué guapo. Vio como sus ojos se tornaron aún más ámbar al miraba. Tenía que tener cuidado y no ponerse a babear ahí mismo. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó, ahora la única visión que tenía era la de su musculosa espalda. Jamás había tenido un hombre semidesnudo sentado encima de ella. Él agarró sus manos, acariciándolas con una intimidad exquisita y las colocó a sus costados guió sus manos por sus pechos, por su abdomen. Por Dios, sentía la dureza bajo sus manos y cada bulto de sus músculos. Él siguió bajando las manos hasta que se topó con algo, algo duro y grande cubierto por una tela muy fina.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y apartó las manos de ahí apresurada. Se levantó, sin darse cuenta que él estaba encima de ella aún.

Él al notar como ella había apartado las manos asustada y intentaba levantarse se levantó. Ella lo imitó y lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos zafiros brillaban enfurecidos y tenía el ceño fruncido, vio como su nariz se encogía ante aquel gesto. Qué bonita era. De pronto sintió un escozor muy fuerte en su mejilla izquierda y su cara se giró hacía el lado contrario por el impacto. Todas las chicas callaron sus gritos y miraban la escena sorprendida, la música cesó y Sanosuke salió al escenario.

- ¿ Estás bien? - le preguntó a Kenshin quien tenía la mano en su cara y miraba sorprendido a la chica. Nunca le habían abofeteado - Señorita Kamiya¿ se encuentra bien?. Sentimos si ocurrió algo que le haya molestado.

La expresión de Kaoru se relajó y sus hermosos ojos enfocaron a Sanosuke.

- No sienta nada. Creo que actué impulsivamente, no debí golpearle - admitió - estamos en un show que esto es normal pero yo... - las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y tragó con fuerza - Lo siento.

Kenshin aún era incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Jamás pensó que aquella muchacha iba a reaccionar así. Normalmente las chicas solían mostrarse inocentes para llamar su atención pero luego de calentarlas un poco perdían toda la inocencia y vergüenza. La reacción de aquella tal Kamiya le sorprendió, no podía creer que fuese tan inocente como para asustarse por tocar la parte más sensible del cuerpo de un hombre cuando todas se morían por tocarla.

Sanosuke cogió el micro y forzó una sonrisa.

- No os preocupéis. Seguiremos con la función. Que se preparé para salir Ishiro - dijo. Todas empezaron a gritar de nuevo, menos Misao y las demás. Sabían como era Kaoru para estas cosas, no deberían haberla obligado a venir.

-.-.-.-.-

- No esperaba que ella actuase así - dijo Kenshin.

- Bueno... En realidad ninguno no lo esperábamos - admitió Sanosuke.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y se levantó del sillón de cuero para asomarse a la ventana y mirar como a esas horas la calle estaba desierta.

- No entiendo. Si le escandalizan estas cosas,¿ para qué diablos ha venido?.

Sanosuke se incorporó hacía delante y apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas.

- Es la despedida de soltera de una de sus amigas. Es normal que, aunque no le gusten estas cosas, venga.

Kenshin apoyó su brazo en el marco de la ventana y suspiró. No le molestaba la bofetada si no la excitación que la muchacha le había producido. Era un hombre pero debido a su trabajo había aprendido a controlar sus deseos y no mostrarlos a las mujeres, si ellas viesen que les interesaba no cobrarían por sus atenciones. Pero su cuerpo le había traicionado con aquella chica. Su suave tacto, su agradable aroma y su belleza le habían excitado hasta el punto de que había mostrado a todas las presentes su erección.

- ¿ Cómo has dicho que se llama? - preguntó.

- Kaoru Kamiya, es la famosa escritora - dijo. Kenshin asintió, había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces y había visto a muchas de sus clientas habituales leyendo algunas novelas de ella, de amor. Todas las admiraban por su manera de escribir y habían insistido en leer algunas partes de aquellas historias, generalmente las partes eróticas. Si era tan inocente¿ cómo era posible que escribiese con tanto detalle y tan bien las partes en que los amantes tienen sus encuentros?. Seguro que era una de las tantas mujeres que creían en el amor. Qué estupidez, el amor no existía sólo era una invención para hacer soñar a las ilusas. No, se negaba a pensar en que ella pudiese ser inocente. Las mujeres tenían muchas artimañas para hacerse desear por un hombre y seguro que ella estaba utilizando una. Kaoru no era inocente y lo iba a demostrar, iba a ser que desease su cuerpo hasta el punto de que suplicase porque le hiciese suya..

-.-.-.-

- No debí haber insistido tanto... - dijo Misao arrepentida.

- No te preocupes - dijo Kaoru poniendo su mano sobre la de ella - no sé lo que me pasó. Por un momento me vino el recuerdo de.. - no pudo seguir hablando pues un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

- Oh - exclamó Misao al entenderlo - debes superarlo. Ese hombre sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

- Creí que los gigoló sólo...sólo hacían eso. No que, además, hacían stripptis.

- Los gigoló hacen sólo eso, como tú dices - contestó Megumi - El cabeza de pollo es su primo, y él hace un stripptis aquí cada mes. Por eso este local es uno de los más caros de la ciudad.

- Sabes mucho de estas cosas - bromeó Tae. Megumi se sonrojó.

- Estoy bien informada, eso es todo - contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿ Quieres qué nos vayamos, Kaoru? - preguntó Misao. Kaoru negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- No, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes - dijo - iros a ver la actuación yo me quedaré a terminar mi bebida y me reuniré con ustedes.

- ¿ Seguro? - insistió Misao.

- Seguro - las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a ver la actuación de ese tal Ishiro. Oh, Dios, estaba tan avergonzada... Que impulso más tonto había tenido de golpear al pobre hombre. Era una tonta, qué ridículo más grande había hecho, casi arruina la despedida a su amiga y si eso hubiese sucedido ella no se lo perdonaría.

- ¿ Puedo sentarme? - aquella voz masculina, tan ronca y sensual, hizo que se le erizasen los cabellos de la nuca, volteó y se encontró con dos orbes violetas. Era el gigoló, Kenshin Himura. Llevaba un elegante smoking negro que le sentaba de maravilla. Aquel hombre era tan condenadamente apuesto...

- Sí - contestó asintiendo a la vez. Él retiró la silla que estaba al lado de ella y se sentó. El aroma de su colonia asaltó su nariz. Qué bien olía.

- Siento haberla asustado antes. Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura¿ usted es...?.

- Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya - dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa - pero la que lo siente soy yo. Actué tontamente. Perdón.

Kenshin sonrió. La voz de aquella chica era muy dulce y le encantaba la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- No pasa nada - miró sus enormes ojos azules enmarcados con esas largas pestañas - bueno - sonrió pícaramente - le perdono si me da su número de teléfono.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿ Él quería...¿ aquel dios quería su número?.

- ¿ Perdón?.

- Su número.

- ¿ Para qué? - aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

- ¿ Cómo que para qué?. Quiero llamarla. Podríamos salir un día, le puedo invitar a cenar o...

- Lo siento, señor Himura - dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa - pero usted es..es..

- ¿ Soy qué? - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Es un gigoló - contestó como si eso explicase todo.

- ¿ Y qué hay de malo en ello? - preguntó desconcertado.

- Por Dios, yo no podría salir con un hombre que se ha acostado con todo Japón.

- No con todas - contestó.

- Además las chicas me matarían - siguió ella - si viese como me han mirado cuando me ha sacado al escenario... Y¿ por qué querría usted salir conmigo?.

- Porque usted, pequeña, es la mujer más bonita que mis ojos han visto - esto consiguió sacarle uno de sus adorables sonrojos.

- No lo creo - sonrió - pero gracias, es muy galán, aunque esos trucos no le servirán conmigo.

Kenshin sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

- Es usted dura¿ no es así?. Yo podría enseñarle placeres que ni se imagina.

Kaoru rió.

- Señor, a mí no me interesa el sexo sin amor. Lo siento.

- El amor no existe, si usted espera a su príncipe azul mejor que se siente - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya estoy sentada - contestó. Un tono ámbar cruzó por los ojos de él.

- Si dejase esas estúpidas ideas del amor perfecto - dijo recordando sus historias - descubriría los placeres carnales y dejaría de llevar esa vida de mojigata.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y lo miró indignada.

- No soy ninguna mojigata, estúpido. Además no voy a discutir con alguien que utiliza su... - miró su entrepierna con una ceja enarcaja - pene como trabajo de amor - dijo y se levantó de su asiento - Olvídese de mi número, creo que usted tiene suficientes clientas como para interesarse en acostarse con alguien más. Me voy a ver la actuación - y sin más se fue.

Había comprobado que la monjita tenía su carácter y eso le gustaba. Siempre había tenido lo que quería y ahora quería a Kaoru Kamiya bajó él retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos. Aquella preciosidad sabría lo que es el placer.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo!!. Ya queda menos para llegar hasta donde lo dejamos :D. Los arreglillos que voy a hacer no tienen importancia, serán los de cambiar un poco una frase para que quede mejor, no sé, cosas así, pero la historia, en sí, será la misma que todos conocemos.

Muchas gracias por los review a: **Mai Maxwell, Bake-tsuki, Kaorumar, kioshi, DarkCam, cleoclaudia, BattousaiKamiya, Kagome-Higurashi13, Kata Chan rlz, Athena Kaoru Himura, Satsuki Haru **( gracias por decirme como editar los capi, no lo sabía)


	3. Últimos arreglos para la boda

**Capítulo II: últimos arreglos para la boda. **

Él caballero que estaba frente a ella era el duque de Claymore, su nombre era Kenji Hiumera. Había oído hablar mucho de él, activo, arrogante y seductor. Aquel hombre desprendía un magnetismo capas de embriagarla, era atractivo y su presencia imponente. Un buen partido para una señorita como ella, además decían que era un buen amante y tremendamente detallista con su pareja. Pero el problema es que aquel hombre tenía infinidad de amantes, la fama de mujeriego le seguía donde quiera que vaya. Ella muchas veces lo había visto en muchas fiestas, y en ninguna había repetido pareja. Tenía a todas las mujeres a sus pies, y no podía culparlas, era el hombre más guapo que había visto. Su cabello, limpio y sedoso, caía como una cascada roja por sus hombros hasta su cadera, y aquellos ojos violetas con un matriz dorado era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Vio como una muchacha rubia pasaba su lado, Lady Akemi, y él instintivamente apartó sus ojos de ella y se posó en la hermosa rubia, luego volvieron a ella. Aquello había ocurrido tan rápido que había pasado desapercibido para su madre, pero no para ella. Frunció el ceño. No podía creer que la hubiesen prometido con ese depredador de mujeres.

Sus dedos se movían con agilidad por el teclado de su ordenador. Se encontraba inspirada, su musa había vuelto a brindarle su brillo. Los ojos de aquel gigoló estaban en su cabeza, como una sábana que cubría sus ojos. ¿ Podría ser que él la haya inspirado?. Podría ser. La cuestión es que después de meses sin poder escribir ahora las ideas salían solas de su mente. Le encantaba poder escribir así, que las palabras saliesen solas, era la mejor manera de escribir, donde las palabras te salían del corazón.

Hiroe Kamira era la candidata más adecuada para convertirse en su esposa. Desde el primer momento le había llamado la atención. Hacía solo unos meses que había sido presentada en sociedad y su frescura y belleza le habían cautivado. Apenas era una niña, pero su belleza llamaba la atención a muchos. Según había escuchado hablar, era muy inteligente, era juiciosa para hablar, dulce y buena. Hija del conde de Hampshire, una familia rica y próspera, que habían pagado muy buena dote por ella. A su lado vio pasar a Lady Akemi, su anterior amante, estaba molesta con él cuando se enteró que había pedido la mano de Lady Hiroe, no pudo caer en la tentación de observar de nuevo sus despampanantes curvas, fue en cuestión de segundos, intentando que su prometida, una tonta más, no notase aquella mirada, pues estaba seguro de que no le habían hablado de la cantidad de amantes que tenía. Pero cuán fue su sorpresa para al ver que ella fruncía el ceño y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa burlona y soberbia. En ese momento el deseo ardió en él.

Paró de escribir y cerró la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño. Se miró en el espejo, estaba pálida y tenía levemente las ojeras marcadas. Esa noche había sido larga, después de aquel lujoso local de stripper Misao las llevó a todas a una discoteca y allí estuvieron hasta muy tarde. Y no había podido dormir apenas, la imagen de aquel hombre, las sensaciones que había experimentado no se le borraba, ni se les borraría, de la cabeza. Todavía se le ponía los vellos de punta al recordarlo. Fue hacía la ducha y abrió el grifo, esperó hasta que el agua estuviese lo suficientemente caliente. Había quedado con Misao y Tae para terminar de ultimar los detalles para mañana. Ay, mañana su amiga se uniría finalmente con Aoshi, y ella sería la madrina. Oh, Dios¿ dónde había puesto su discurso?.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estuviste maravilloso Kenshin - dijo la joven pelirroja abrazándose al pecho desnudo de él como una gata mimosa.

- Gracias - contestó secamente. No tenía ganas de hacer el amor ese día pero Yumi le había llamado, y ella era una de sus mejores clientas. Ella había aprovechado que su marido había salido a trabajar y llegaría muy tarde.

- ¿ Te ocurre algo, tesoro? - preguntó enfocando sus preciosos ojos en él. Lo notaba extraño, malhumorado¿ acaso no estaba satisfecho?. Deslizó su mano por su amplio tórax hacía abajo para terminar agarrando el miembro de él, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No me ocurre nada.

Si le ocurría, conocía muy bien a Kenshin Himura. Ellos dos eran amigos mucho más que amantes. Estaba muy serio, quizás...¿ preocupado?.

- Estás preocupado. Vamos Kenshin, puedes confiar en mí¿ problemas de amor? - sus ojos se volvieron totalmente dorados y se deshizo de las sábanas y se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, pasándosela por el rojizo pelo. Yumi se acercó a él, o abrazó por detrás - ¿ es eso? - preguntó sorprendida.

Kenshin rió sin ganas y luego la miró de soslayo.

- Por supuesto que no, el amor no existe - contestó con un tono de burla - Son problemas de mi entrepierna.

- Pues yo he visto que ha funcionado muy bien.

- No se trata de eso. Anoche conocí a una mujer, y no puedo apartarla de mi mente - Yumi sonrió - No sabes cómo me pone.

- Así que se trata de deseo - contestó - eso se soluciona fácil, acuéstate con ella.

Kenshin rió sarcástico.

- Como si fuera tan fácil. Le pedí su número de teléfono y no me lo dio. Dijo que no le interesaba salir con un hombre que se había acostado con todo Japón.

- Vaya...- no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la frustración de él - creo que te ha herido en tu orgullo de macho. Es la primera chica que conozco que te rechaza. ¿ Quién es la afortunada qué te tiene así?.

- Kaoru Kamiya - contestó sin más. Los ojos de Yumi se abrieron de par en par y se llevó una mano a los labios.

- ¿ Ka-Kaoru..Ka..Kamiya? - tartamudeó incrédula. Kenshin asintió - No me lo puedo creer, mi escritora predilecta. Mi queridísima Kaoru ha despertado el deseo en el hombre más deseado por todo Japón. Un momento - frunció el ceño - ¿ cómo la conociste?.

- Ella fue a el local de mi hermano, era la despedida de soltera de su amiga y cuando salí a bailar la vi, me gustó, es muy bonita. La saqué al escenario y la senté en la silla, empecé a bailar y en una parte del espectáculo - su voz se volvió un murmullo avergonzado - me abofeteó.

Está vez si que se sorprendió. No podía creer que alguien fuese capaz de golpear a el rey de la seducción y menos en uno de sus famosos espectáculos. Kenshin Himura por fin había encontrado a alguien que le parase los pies.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estás preciosa - dijo Tae mirando con adoración el vestido blanco de Misao.

- Gracias - un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y se miró en el espejo mientras la modista arreglaba algunas cosas. Suspiró emocionada, mañana sería un gran día. Su querido Aoshi y ella se unirían en matrimonio para toda la vida, tendrían muchos hijos y serían muy felices. Deslizó su mirada por el vestido, era muy bonito. De un color blanco con pequeños adornos brillantes alrededor del escote y de la cintura, luego, a los pies de la falda del vestido, había muchos más. No tenía mangas, la parte de arriba era ceñida y luego, al llegar a la cintura, se abría ampliamente. Era sencillo e ideal.

- Ha adelgazado, señorita Makimachi - dijo la costurera.

- Eso es normal, si viese lo nerviosa que está - contestó Kaoru saliendo del probador.

Misao sonrió al verla con ese vestido que ella misma había elegido para la madrina de su boda. Era de un violeta muy bonito. Tenía unas mangas lisas muy finas y un pronunciado escote, era ceñido y marcaba sus curvas, una cosa que envidiaba de ella era las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo y detestaba que ella no le sacase partido, la falda caía graciosamente por sus piernas haciendo unos hermosos pliegues al final. El chal que llevaba era un poco más claro que el vestido, de una tela casi transparente.

- Kaoru... ¡ Qué guapa!. Estás preciosa - exclamó Misao emocionada agitándose.

- Estése quieta, señorita - regañó la costurera pues no podía coger las medidas bien.

- Lo siento...

Kaoru y Tae rieron divertidas. Kaoru se volvió, contemplándose en el gran espejo. El vestido era precioso, Misao había demostrado muy buen gusto eliguiéndolo. Tal vez fuese algo ajustado, pero Misao aseguraba que eso era lo que más se llevaba, la ropa ajustada, para realzar las curvas femeninas y así parecer más atractiva.

- Seguro que a Enishi le encanta - le dijo Tae. Enishi. Él y ella eran muy buenos amigos, salían juntos y él aseguraba que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Kaoru no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Enishi, tenía claro que lo quería, mas era como el amor que se procesaban los hermanos, sinceramente ella esperaba que el amor fuese algo más fuerte que lo que sentía por Enishi, algo que, como en las novelas, era intenso y hermoso, que hacían olvidar todo a los amantes y sólo le importaba estar juntos. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día ella encontraría a ese amor que tanto ansiaba. Si dejase esas estúpidas ideas del amor perfecto descubriría los placeres carnales y dejaría de llevar esa vida de mojigata. Las palabras de Kenshin resonaron en su cabeza. Ella no era una mojigata,¿ verdad?. Solo porque creía que en la vida había algo más que pasión no significaba que fuese una mojigata. Ese playboy que entendería.. Él solo conoce lo que es el sexo, seguro que ni siquiera sabía la diferencia que había entre tener sexo y hacer el amor...

- Muy bien, esto está listo - dijo la costurera, terminando de arreglar el vestido - se lo envolveré para que se lo lleve.

- Si - contestó Misao, miró a ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro y se diriguió al probador. Misao estaba encantada, como una niña con su nuevo juguete. La costurera le hizo un gesto para qué se acercase para tomarle las medidas, y así lo hizo. Se subió al pequeño escalón y la costurera empezó con su trabajo. Esperaba no haber engordado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se sobresaltó. No esperaba que su nuevo paciente entrase de ese modo.

- Espero que después de la larga espera me toque un buen médico - gritó a las enfermeras exasperado. Sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en ella, los abrió sorprendido y luego los cerró negando con la cabeza - genial... -murmuró sarcástico.

- Sanosuke Sagara - pronunció el nombre con desprecio. Deslizó su mirada hacía la venda que llevaba en su mano derecha - ¿ qué te ha pasado? - Sanosuke se sentó en la silla de los pacientes y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

- Creo que me he torcido la muñeca.

- Veamos - se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él. Cogió con delicadeza su mano lastimada y le quitó con sumo cuidado la venda. La muñeca estaba hinchada y el hueso sobresalía un poco - ¿ otra vez has estado peleando? - preguntó. Sanosuke adoraba el boxeo y era aficionado a las peleas, eso había hecho que hace años ella misma tuviese que operarle la muñeca, pero, desgraciadamente, la herida no sanaba del todo, puesto que una fractura en la muñeca, al igual que en la rodilla o codo, jamás se lograban cerrar del todo y si no tenías cuidado volvería a salirse el hueso.

- No tuve otro remedio - contestó sin darle importancia. Esa siempre era la respuesta de él. Tocó un poco la parte hinchada e hizo presión en ella. Sanosuke emitió un gemido de dolor y rápidamente apartó su mano mirándola ceñudo - ¿ estás loca o qué, zorra?.

Megumi rodó los ojos. Hombres...

- Mandaré a hacerte una radiografía - dijo mientras se sentaba y cogía su pluma para escribir. Sanosuke la miró mientras ella escribía en aquel papel médico. Fijó su mirada a la pluma con la que ella escribía. Era la misma que él le regaló. Tragó fuerte, después de tres años aún la conservaba... Megumi dejó de escribir y le dio el papel -. Ve al pasillo tres y entrega este papel, te harán la radiografía y quiero que vuelvas aquí con el resultado.

- Está bien - contestó de mala gana cogiendo el papel y levantándose. Que mala suerte había tenido al tocarle ella como médico... Si no le doliese tanto no hubiese ido sabiendo que podía encontrarse con ella. La había visto ayer en su local, con unas amigas y la escritora, ella se había mostrado indiferente ante su presencia, al igual que ahora. Claro, ella siempre había querido a Kenshin¿ por qué interesarse en él?.

-.-.-.-.-

Dejó los zapatos y las llaves en la entrada y fue con las bolsas al salón. Las dejó encima del sofá. Sacó el vestido violeta de ella, no quería que se le arrugase. Fue hacía su cuarto y lo dejó encima de la cama. Lo observó. Tenía tantas ganas de que llegase mañana para ponérselo y arreglarse, luciéndose delante de los invitados... Dejó su bolso en el escritorio y salió de su cuarto hacía el salón. Vio la lucecita del contestador parpadear. Tenía mensajes. Se acercó a él y pulsó el botón rojizo, inmediatamente se escuchó un pitido.

Tiene un mensaje, recibido hoy a las doce horas, trece minutos..

- Kaoru, soy Enishi. Te he estado llamando al móvil y lo tienes apagado. Por favor, llámame.

Miró al reloj, no se había acordado que Enishi llegaba hoy de París, había prometido ir a recogerlo... Que cabeza la suya. Se sentó en el sofá y miró la pequeña libreta que tenía en la mesita de cristal. Era la libreta en la que tenía escrito su mensaje. Lo revisó mientras seguía escuchando los mensajes...

- Veo que no estás. Eres una despistada, seguro que te olvidaste... - suspiro - Mañana estaré puntual en casa de Misao para recogerla. Me han recordado la limosina muy bonita, seguro que te gustará. Te quiero.

Enishi siempre se despedía diciéndole esas palabras. Estaba agotada, física y emocionalmente. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo. Cerró la libreta. Su discurso estaba perfecto, eran palabras sencillas pero a la vez profundas y expresaban exactamente lo que ella quería. Se levantó del sofá y fue, de nuevo, hacía su cuarto. Abrió un cajón y sacó de él un folio de blanco con florecitas rosas y perfumado. Lo había escrito expresamente para escribir en él el discurso para la boda de su amiga. Lo pasaría a limpio en aquel folio y se daría una buena ducha.

Mañana tenía que madrugar mucho...

-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin se acostó en su amplia cama de su lujoso dúplex. Mañana era la boda de su primo Aoshi y él le había pedido que fuese su padrino. Le sorprendió aun más que el hecho de que se casase. No conocía a la afortunada pero según como la describía Aoshi parecía ser perfecta para él. Él era demasiado frío y Misao parecía ser tan tierna y energética. Él siempre había pensado que los polos opuestos se atraían y que eran una magnífica combinación.

Las parejas tan distintas hacían que la relación fuese mágica y que la pasión durase años. Esperaba que su pasión no se extinguiese, como le ocurrió a Tomoe, su ex-mujer. Ella parecía ser la mujer adecuada para un hombre como él, él había sido criado en los peores barrios marginales de todo Japón y ella, procedía de una familia rica. Tomoe fue su primera clienta cuando empezó a trabajar como prostituto. Creía que lo que sentían era amor, pues era un sentimiento muy fuerte, se casaron en secreto, por que ella temía la reacción de su familia al casarse con un hombre como él. Después de un año de matrimonio ella se cansó de él y se fue con un tal Ataru.

Descubrió que en vez de sentirse dolido por su traición, se sintió aliviado. Meses después le llegó una solicitación de divorcio, y él gustoso, la firmó.

Eso era lo más cerca que había estado de lo que llamaban amor y se había sentido decepcionado. Ahora, con veintiocho años, sabía que el amor era un cuento que se habían inventado para alimentar la felicidad en los corazones. En su mente la imagen de aquella mujer de ojos záfiros apareció. Ella también era una ilusa, algún día se daría cuenta que el amor no existe, sólo era pasión y atracción.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por los review a: **Kaorumar, bake-tsuki, dragossmaster, Mai Maxwell, BattousaiKamiya, Mitsuki Himura, Kaoru Rurouni23, Kata Chan Rlz, KIARA n.n, Ayumaik, Mariale-26**


	4. La boda

Capítulo III: La boda

- Kaoru, date prisaa - gritó Misao histérica intentando no comerse las uñas.

- Ya voy, ya voy - gritó Kaoru subiendo las escaleras, con aquel vestido tan estrecho le era muy difícil. Llegó a la planta superior de su Dojo y vio como Omasu le intentaba abrochar el vestido. Misao estaba histérica, moviéndose de un lado a otro apretando con fuerza la bola para el estrés que ella le había dejado - Misao, tranquilízate.

- Kaoru no puedo - dijo ella volviéndose - ¿ y si no aparece?. Últimamente he leido muchas historias sobre novios que no aparecen al altar y deja a la novia tirada - se acercó a ella peligrosamente y puso su mejor puchero - ¿ crees qué eso me pase a mí?.

- Oh, vamos Misao - una gota cayó por su frente - no seas melodramática.

- ¿ Melodramática? - gritó ella ofendida.

- No te exaltes - dijo con voz calmada Okon - se te estropeará el maquillaje si sigues contrayendo la cara de ese modo.

Misao frunció el ceño y suspiró derrotada. Debía ser optimista, no pensar en esas cosas, seguro que Aoshi estaría esperándola en el altar, con un traje negro bien planchado y con aquella pequeña sonrisa que tanto amaba. Se volvió y se miró al espejo. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto con algunas perlitas blancas de adornos, el maquillaje era sencillo, Okon había dicho que a ella no le pegaba maquillarse demasiado, tenía unos rasgos muy finos e infantiles, el vestido estaba de ensueño, ahora solo faltaba el velo y ponerse los tacones que Kaoru había traído. Dios, estaba excitada y ansiosa.

- Vamos chicas, daros prisa, no quiero hacer esperar a mi cuchicuchi - las chicas la miraron con una ceja enarcada. Primero estaba llena de pesimismo y nerviosa y ahora estaba radiante de alegría ansiosa por ver a su novio. Esta Misao nunca cambiaría...

-.-.-.-.-

- Kenshin¿ quién es esa qué viene contigo? - susurró Sanosuke en la Iglesia, impaciente por la llegada de la novia. Kenshin miró de reojo a la exuberante pelirroja que hablaba con dos muchachas.

- Es una de mis fans - sonrió orgulloso.

- Está buenísima - apuntó Sanosuke mirando las curvas de la pelirroja. Admiraba a su hermano, tenía a cuantas muchachas tenía y las usaba y tiraba cuando se le antojaba. Frunció el ceño. Tenía suerte, nunca se había enamorado, en cambio él, había entregado su corazón dos veces y dos veces se lo habían roto. Las mujeres no eran para ellos.

- Battousai... - su nombre fue pronunciado con desprecio y repugnancia. Kenshin se giró y abrió los ojos de par en par al observar al hombre frente a él. Saito Hajime.

- Saito...- murmuró - no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Saito miró con odio a Kenshin y luego se fijó en su ropa, zapatos, todo de grandes diseñadores, cuanto había conseguido aquel desgraciado prostituyéndose.

- Ni yo, la verdad es que desentonáis con gente de tanta clase. ¿ Quién os ha invitado?. Oh, quizás, seáis los monaguillos del cura - rió divertido.

- No seas estúpido, cretino - dijo Sanosuke que se había mantenido demasiado tiempo callado - Aoshi es nuestro primo y Kenshin es el padrino. Será mejor que te calles la boca sino quieres que te la calle yo.

- Sanosuke, será mejor no pelear - dijo Kenshin, observando como todos los presentes los miraban, curiosos. Y como los periodistas, que eran contenidos por unos guardaespaldas, se había interesado en ellos. El sonido del claxon de un coche advirtió a los presentes que la novia ya ha llegado, Aoshi, que hablaba con un grupo de invitados sonrió y se acercó a ellos junto con un pequeño hombrecillo calvo y regordete.

- Kenshin acompaña a este señor, te enseñará la sala donde debes esperar a Misao, yo me quedaré aquí para esperar a la madrina.

Kenshin asintió y siguió al anciano, quien caminaba con pasos lentos e inseguros. El anciano lo condujo a una pequeña habitación contigua al altar donde había escasez de muebles, en la mesa de cristal que estaba colocada en el centro de la habitación había una biblia. Odiaba estos sitios, le producía un escalofrío imaginar a todos esos hombres regordetes adorando al señor, pero había ido porque Aoshi se lo había pedido expresamente. El chirrido de la puerta le llamó la atención y se giró para encontrar a una mujer totalmente vestida de blanco y con el rostro cubierto por el velo.

Misao se detuvo en seco, aún con el pomo en la puerta. Miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella. No podía ser cierto. Quizás se había equivocado de habitación. No, eso no era posible, el sacerdote le había conducido a ésta diciendo que el padrino estaba ahí¿ eso significaba que Kenshin Himura iba a ser su padrino?. ¿ Qué relación tenía su Aoshi con ese hombre?.Oh, Dios, si aquel hombre la reconocía y le hablaba a Aoshi de que ella había asistido con sus amigas a un espectáculo así él pondría el santo al cielo, se enojaría muchísimo, él odiaba esos sitios y le había prohibido tener una despedida soltera, ella le había dicho que esa noche harán una fiesta pijama y él confió en ella. Le había mentido... Por favor, que aquel hombre no la reconociese.

- Eres Misao,¿ no? - preguntó Kenshin, mirando a la joven que se encontraba estática mirándolo desde la puerta. Misao carraspeó.

- Sí, soy yo - contestó. Tenía que tranquilizarse, aquel hombre no iría a arruinar su boda¿ no?.¿ Pero él que sabía que ella tenía prohibido asistir a aquellos espectáculos?. Un solo comentario y desataría la tormenta. Debía pedir ayuda a Kaoru, ella tenía muy buenas tácticas de persuasión.

- ¿ Vamos? - preguntó él acercándose a ella y tendiéndole el brazo. Misao lo miró a los ojos y luego al brazo. Se iba a casar con Aoshi, no había nada que temer. Agarró al hombre del brazo y sonrió. Kenshin abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y en ese momento la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, se sentía como Cenicienta cuando bailó con el príncipe.

Kenshin miró a Aoshi que miraba embelezado a la novia que iba agarrada de su brazo. No había tenido tiempo de asistir a los ensayos y no sabía muy bien que pasos seguir pero decidió dejarse llevar por la novia, que parecía llevarlos muy bien. Miró el altar, todo blanco y puro, fijó su mirada en el Cristo que parecía mirarlo con ojos castigadores. Tragó fuertemente, en ese momento se sentía más impuro que nunca. Frunció el ceño. Qué tonterías. Miró a Aoshi de nuevo, parecía muy tranquilo, aunque él se apostaba que por dentro le comía los nervios, luego, su mirada se deslizó hacía la jovencita que le acompañaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Kaoru Kamiya estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo igual de sorprendida. Joder, estaba preciosa. Aquel vestido violeta acentuaba aún más sus atrevidas curvas y el escote y la raja del vestido que llegaba desde el muslo, dejaban mucha carne a la vista. No había podido apreciar aquella noche la buena figura de la mujer pero ahora, al tenerla frente a él, vestida para seducir, le encantaba. Si aquella noche la deseó vestida con esas fachas, ahora se estaba derritiendo por dentro. ¿ Qué poder de atracción ejercía esa mujer en él?. Nunca le había pasado. Se fijó en su rostro, el pelo, negro como la noche, caía suelto por la espalda con pequeños rizos, recogido con dos hebillas en forma de mariposa a los lados de la cabeza. ¿ Maquillaje?. Poco y no lo necesitaba, esa mujer poseía un rostro hermoso, con o sin maquillaje. Aquellos ojos zafiros llamaban la atención a cualquiera que los viese y destacaban aún más siendo remarcados por esas grandes pestañas. Llegó al altar y entregó la mano de Misao a Aoshi, quien con una sonrisa enamorada la miró. La ceremonia acababa de empezar y él ya se estaba aburriendo. Miró a Kaoru, tenía la mirada puesta en el sacerdote y luego en la novia, vio como una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos y luego, rápidamente, la limpió. Al parecer estaba muy emocionada por este enlace, la unión entre ella y Misao debía ser muy fuerte. El cura siguió hablando y hablando, vio como se llevaba una mano a los labios para disimular un bostezo. Sonrió. No parecía muy católica.

Kaoru se sintió observaba y sabía perfectamente quien la miraba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kenshin, que tenía las manos alante, juntos y se tambaleaba hacía atrás y alante aburrido y la miraba fijamente. Sonrió. Que descarado, no podía creerse que él estuviera ahí, creía que nunca lo iba a volver a ver. Estaba guapísimo, era el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Sus ojos violetas contrastaban con su cabello pelirrojo que, esta vez, estaba suelto, llevaba un traje negro y, Dios Santo, le quedaba de miedo. No era un hombre muy corpulento, y lo agradecía, no le gustaban los hombres que parecían armarios empotrados, además tenía faiciones delicadas y era varonil .Un momento... Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Oh, aquel hombre estaba ahí, podía hablar acerca de esa noche, enfurecer a Aoshi y a Enishi, y causarle una buena burla en su reputación. Miró al pelirrojo y éste le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas. Oh, si hasta se le marcaban dos hoyitos en las mejillas. Frunció el ceño, debía olvidar lo bueno que estaba y concentrarse en el problema que tenía delante¿ qué opinaría la gente si se enteraban que Kaoru Kamiya, una mujer correcta de la alta sociedad que escribía novelas de amor, había acudido a un espectáculo tan vulgar?. O que pasaría si Aoshi se enterase de que Misao había ido allí...Miró al cura, quien les hablaba a los novios de sus deberes. Ella sabía que aquella escapada era un error, aquella noche tenía un mal presentimiento y ahora se habían metido en un lío. Si Misao la escuchase de vez en cuando...

- Ya pueden besarse - anunció el cura. Todos aplaudieron mientras Aoshi quitaba el velo a la novia de la cara para besarla. Kenshin sonrió, lo que sospechaba, aquella mujer era la misma que histérica pedía a los stripper que se quitasen la ropa. Suspiró. Bueno, todas mujeres se desmelenaban en su despedida de soltero, no era nada de otro mundo.

- Kaoru, vamos - dijo Tae agarrando de la mano a Kaoru - hay que echarle el arroz, Megumi a traído - Kaoru siguió a Tae hacía la salida, donde todo la gente se amontonaba para salir y lanzarle el arroz - Megumi - gritó Tae llamando la atención de la bella doctora que vestía de un hermoso traje de seda celeste.

- Chicas - dijo sonriendo, ambas pusieron su mano para que Megumi les echase el arroz - ¿ verdad que Misao está preciosa?.

- Desde luego, así voy a estar yo en mi boda - aseguró Kaoru. Megumi enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Seguro?. Bueno - puso su mano en el mentón - si te sometes a una operación de cirugía estética...

- ¿ Qué dices? - dijo Kaoru echando humos por los ojos y Megumi lanzó una carcajada. Odiaba que Megumi se metiera con ella.

- ¿ Has visto quién es el padrino? - preguntó Megumi - No sé que puede tocarle Battousai a Aoshi.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y señaló al hombre alto que estaba al lado de Kenshin.

- Mira, también está ese stripper, debe ser algún familia,¿no?.

- Pues no entiendo porque Aoshi odia tanto esos lugares si tiene familia que trabaja ahí - apuntó Tae - ¡ Mira!, ya salen.

Misao y Aoshi salieron agarrados de la Iglesia y una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre ellos y los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas deslumbraron el lugar. Luego, todos fueron a acercarse para saludar a la novia. Cuando ella logró acercarse haciéndose paso entre la gente, Misao le agarró del brazo y la llevó a un sitio algo apartado.

- ¿ Has visto a el gigoló? - preguntó en un murmullo.

- Si - contestó Kaoru bajando la voz también.

- Kaoru, debes hacer algo, si Aoshi se entera me mata, no quiero disgustarle.

- ¿ Qué yo haga algo? - preguntó desconcertada.

- Sí, habla con él, convéncelo - junto sus manos en plegaria - por favor.

Kaoru rodó los ojos.

- Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes.

- Gracias - dijo y la abrazó agradecida. Luego fue a saludar a los demás invitados dejándola sola.

- Genial, dejemos que Kaoru se ocupe de todo - murmuró sarcástica.

- No sabía que hablases sola - aquella voz le era tan familiar que consiguió que se le erizasen los vellos de la nuca y se sonrojó violentamente. Se volvió y se encontró con aquellos ojos violetas y aquella sonrisa seductora.

- No hablo sola - contestó - es solo... solo... - Oh, no se le ocurría nada que decir - Oye, señor Himura..

- Llámame Kenshin.

- Himura - dijo ignorándolo, Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreir ante ese gesto - verá, quisiera hablarle de..

- Señor Himura, señorita Kamiya - un periodista la interrumpió, era canoso y aunque iba elegantemente vestido, no daba buena presencia - ¿ podría haceros una foto juntos?.

- ¿ Una foto?- preguntó sorprendida Kaoru.

- Por supuesto - contestó Kenshin agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacía él. Kaoru se enrojeció, no sabía si de vergüenza o de coraje. Que tipo más atrevido. El fotógrafo se arrodilló en el suelo buscando una buena perspectiva para hacer la foto.

- Sonrían - dijo. Kaoru tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, aquella cercanía con aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa. Cuando el fotógrafo hubo terminado la fotografía se separó rápidamente de él.

- Quién le diría que iba a hacerse una foto con el más famoso gigoló - sonrió y luego se mostró irónicamente horrorizado - Oh¿ qué será de su reputación?.

Kaoru sonrió divertida.

- Estamos en una boda, ambos somos los padrinos, no dirán nada que pueda avergonzarme ni arruinar mi reputación.

- Ajá - sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, sus ojos de pronto se volvieron dorados a Kaoru eso le fascinó- pero no dirían lo mismo si la hubiesen visto en la silla totalmente a mi merced - el tono divertido en su voz no pudo hacer que ella se sintiese indignada ni molesta, sin embargo, intentó parecer seria.

- De eso quería hablarle.

Kenshin arqueó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos apoyando el peso en una pierna.

- ¿ Ah, si?.

- Si. Mi amiga está muy atacada, no esperaba que usted fuese el padrino de su boda y... - Kaoru se frotó las sienes - Mire no me andaré con rodeos. ¿ podría mantener la boca cerrada sobre lo de que estuvimos en el loca y de paso decirle a tu amigo, primo, hermano o lo que sea que también mantenga silencio?.

Kenshin se rascó la barbilla recién afeitada en actitud pensativa.

- Mmm, no sé - dijo negando con la cabeza, Kaoru frunció el ceño - ¿ qué gano yo con eso? - preguntó.

- No arruinar una hermosa boda por un disgusto - contestó como si fuera obvio - A Aoshi le molestaría mucho saber que su mujer a salido a esos lugares.

Kenshin asintió, fingiendo reconsiderar la proposición.

- Está bien - contestó, al fin, para sorpresa de Kaoru - pero me debe una.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

- ¿ Qué quiere?.

- No lo sé. Pero tengo toda la tarde para pensarlo¿ no?. Quizás podríamos empezar por que me dé su número.

- ¿ Eso es todo?.

- No, es un anticipo para que durante la cena guarde silencio, cuando la saqué a bailar le comunicaré mi decisión.

- Oh - Kaoru arqueó ambas cejas- además habrá baile. ¿ Viene usted acompañado?.

- Sí -contestó Kenshin sin entender la pregunta.

- Yo también, no creo que a nuestras parejas les guste ver que bailamos con otros¿ no le parece?. Se sentirán ofendidos.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño móvil y lo abrió.

- Empecemos...

Kaoru suspiró exasperada y le dio su número. Misao se las pagaría..

Continuará...

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, espero poder subir de una vez los capítulos y seguir con la historia.

Muchas gracias a : **Amai Kaoru, Athena Kaoru Himura, BattousaiKamiya, Mai Maxwell, STAR, Mariale-26.**


End file.
